<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>usually so still— by atemzug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391678">usually so still—</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug'>atemzug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLC (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Non-Explicit, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Seunghee can even stop to realize, it explodes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>usually so still—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title taken from "I have never seen ‘volcanoes’" by emily dickinson. but story high key based on that One Scene in dickinson s01ep02... this makes me Very Embarrassed so i won't link it but you can just look it up on youtube if you want lol.</p><p>i don't usually write stuff like this, so i'm sorry that it's awkward and weird and just... not good... maybe one day i can be good at this too, but that's not gonna happen anytime in the future.</p><p>edited this as best as i could but i'm sure i missed some errors here and there, so apologies in advance for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small"> <em> "I have never seen “Volcanoes”— </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> But, when Travelers tell </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> How those old—phlegmatic mountains </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Usually so still— </em> </span>
</p><p><em> <span class="small"> Bear within—appalling Ordnance, </span> </em> <span class="small"> <em> <br/></em> </span> <span class="small"> <em> Fire, and smoke, and gun, </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Taking Villages for breakfast, </em> <em> <br/></em> </span> <span class="small"> <em> And appalling Men—" </em> </span></p><p>
  <em> <span class="small"> —I have never seen 'Volcanoes,' Emily Dickinson </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Explosions. </em>
</p><p>That’s all Seunghee catches during the lecture she's about to sleep through. Although it's not much of a lecture, really; it's more like their professor is feeling too lazy today to be bothered to prepare a lesson that all he does is show them several clips of volcanoes erupting, possibly even expecting them to retain everything the monotonous speaker in the documentary blabbers about.</p><p>Sighing, she throws open her notebook and starts scribbling down notes, mostly names of volcanoes she can think of off the top of her head at the moment. She can't wait to get out of here. The day is running so slowly- <em> more like walking </em>, she thinks, at a terribly, leisurely pace.</p><p>"This is so boring," Sorn says, not even bothering to keep her voice down. She's sitting beside Seunghee, face held between her hands in an effort to keep herself from dozing off.</p><p>If they weren't at the very back of the room, Seunghee would've suggested they leave now; in the sea of sleepy students, no one would notice if two of them suddenly disappear. Unfortunately, the door is in front, right beside the lectern, as though the room is designed specifically to keep students from exiting in the middle of classes. </p><p>When Seunghee runs out of volcano names, she shuts her notebook closed and puts her head on her hand. "When will this be over," she huffs out, less a question than a statement of how sleepy she's getting.</p><p>Sorn snorts, suddenly sitting up straight. "Want me to wake you up?" she says, a playful glint in her eyes that wasn't there a second ago. She doesn't wait for Seunghee to respond, placing a hand on her thigh.</p><p>Seunghee braces herself for the pang, expecting Sorn to pinch her on an area it would hurt, as she tends to do whenever Seunghee complains about being sleepy at times they're supposed to be wide awake.</p><p>Except it doesn't come. </p><p>What comes instead is a shock of electricity, when Sorn's fingertips ghost over the bare skin of Seunghee's knee, just below where her skirt ends.</p><p>Her breathing quickens when Sorn slowly, gently moves her hand upwards. Seunghee bites her lip as she feels the soft fabric of her skirt ride up her thigh. She lets out a gasp when Sorn's fingers are dangerously up her skirt. </p><p>"What are you doing?" she hisses, grabbing Sorn's hand. </p><p>"Keeping you awake," says Sorn, undeterred. The look in her eyes is quickly edging from playful to something sort of evil— challenging, even.</p><p>"Not here!" Seunghee tells her, hand still wrapped around the other's wrist. She tries to sound insistent, demanding, but she doesn't even push Sorn's hand away, making the attempt more frail than it already is.</p><p>"You can't tell me this doesn't turn you on," Sorn whispers in her ear, so close that her lips graze Seunghee's skin, hot breath sending waves of shock through her spine. "You're wet," she adds, scoffing. Seunghee doesn't even have to look to know she's smirking. "Tell me to stop right now— if you can, that is."</p><p>Seunghee wants to. Really, she does. But she can't— and it's so unfair because Sorn already knew that the moment she decided she wanted to do this. It's unfair because Sorn knows too well the effect her touch has on Seunghee. And Seunghee, for the love of everything that's both holy and unholy, wets herself at the mere thought of Sorn touching her intimately. </p><p>Ever since they started fucking from time to time a few months ago, Seunghee hasn't been able to control it: the desire, the want, the <em> need </em> to be held and unraveled, to come undone, bare in front of Sorn's eyes. She tells itself it's fine, that it's normal for people her age to feel this way; lust isn't something she should be ashamed of. She's young - and, frankly, hormonal - and she's allowed to crave hot contact unapologetically.</p><p>And so she lets Sorn do it.</p><p>But who is she kidding? She would let Sorn do <em> anything. </em></p><p>She closes her eyes, lets her head fall back slightly. The thrill of doing something sinful in the midst of other people makes her dizzy, surprising herself at how much she finds she wants this. They've never done anything like this; they've fucked a hundred times in a hundred places, but always in the comfort and secrecy of roofs and walls, of blankets and sheets, of casualness and convenience. Never once in public, out in the open— and inside a classroom, at that, while there's a lecture going on. Sure, they're not <em> actually </em> fucking, but with the way heat starts to pool in the pits of Seunghee's stomach, as far as she's concerned, this is already as good as fucking. </p><p>It's a wild experience, if she had to put words to it. She feels both unaware and hyper-aware of her surroundings. Every inch of exposed skin feels cold where air hits, every silent breath Sorn takes as she works on <em> keeping Seunghee awake </em>feels loud in her ears. Seunghee can even hear what's going on in front for what seems like the first time this hour, somehow justifying whatever wrong, dirty thing it is they're doing right now. </p><p><em> 'Volcanoes are just a natural way that the Earth and other planets have of cooling off and releasing internal heat and pressure,' </em>the monotone voice goes.</p><p><em> Heat and pressure, </em>she repeats in her mind. Heat and pressure, she feels down below. </p><p>
  <em> 'Volcanoes erupt because of density and pressure.'  </em>
</p><p>A hiss.</p><p>
  <em> 'This pressure helps to bring the magma to the surface and forces it in the air, sometimes to great heights.' </em>
</p><p>A barely suppressed gasp.</p><p>She struggles to keep her eyes from rolling backwards as the pleasure builds. She squirms under Sorn's touch, feeling like she's on fire for so long. She steals a glance at Sorn, who bites her lip and looks every bit as struggling as Seunghee is, and it's like something inside of her <em> erupts.  </em></p><p>Her heart, maybe. </p><p>In front, the documentary drones on: <em> 'When the pressure is too much an explosive eruption can happen—' </em> Seunghee can feel it coming <em> '—which can be dangerous and destructive.' </em></p><p>She squeezes her thighs together so tightly as she approaches the peak of her excitement, trapping Sorn's hand in between. <em> Fuck. </em> Her face contorts in both pleasure and pain at the effort to hold back a moan while she rides out her high and savors the feeling  as quietly as she can.</p><p>She exhales, long and airy. She waits for it to die down, suddenly thinking of how much she loves the way Sorn touches her; how much she loves the way she responds to the way Sorn touches her; how much she loves—</p><p>Her eyes fly open and she lets out a gasp, louder than any she'd let out while Sorn was fingering her under the desk. </p><p>Sorn looks over to her in surprise and quickly draws her hand back, clearing her throat and pretending to be engrossed in something written on her notebook. Her long, bleach-blonde hair covers her face as she looks downwards, so that Seunghee can't see her from the side. </p><p><em> No, </em> she thinks <em> . No no no. </em></p><p>This isn't what's supposed to happen. The funny feeling in her stomach, her head spinning, the desire and the craving for <em> everything </em> that Sorn is willing to give— <em> this </em> isn't what it's supposed to all mean. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Seunghee barely even has time to catch her breath before the realization hits her in big, strong, steady waves of explosions, one right after the other, far worse than any of the volcanic eruptions in the documentary she's supposed to be watching:</p><p>She loves Sorn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>i got the shit about volcanoes <a href="http://volcano.oregonstate.edu/why-are-there-volcanoes">here</a> and <a href="https://www.bbc.co.uk/newsround/44100737">here</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>